fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Gaiden: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior
Rigor Mortis Multiple sensations running through the body at once. She felt dizzy. Lightheaded. It felt like she wasn't there, but she could feel herself pressed to the ground. Her body was cold, but she could feel warm liquid around her body, flowing freely from wounds. Blood. She was bleeding and that was the sensation she was most aware of. Her location, sounds, everything else was a blur. Suddenly, lights flashed above her face, and she became more aware of where she was. She could hear voices murmuring. She couldn't catch everything, "...blood loss..." "...nothing we can do..." "...try..." The words did nothing to console her. The doctors were able to slow the blood loss, but they could do nothing to stop it. Anything they did to bind her skin together, even healing spells, dissolved immediately. Whatever caused this was able to prevent cure. She was going to die. She smiled for a moment. What Death would be like...she had drawn so many things in life, to be able to sketch Death would be something to see...She closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of fading away... ...and awoke somewhere dark. Numen "Am I dead...?" She wondered, sitting up slowly. She was surprised to see her wounds were healed. She felt...fine. Every negative feeling she could recall from that ordeal was gone. She felt...normal. Certainly this was not Death. She frowned, standing up. The area was way to dark, much moreso than she was ever used to. She waved her hand, generating a small flame...and immediately wished she hadn't. She was in a cave, and littered around it were multiple skeletons. She backed away, speechless. Whatever the hell did this, she did not want to stay and meet it. She started to run, using the fire to guide her. The path started to go up. She was underground?! She was panting as she continued to move. Physical activities were never her strong point. She began to see a light, and, much to her relief, it turned out to be an exist, which she gratefully walked out of, enjoying the feel of sunlight hitting her skin. "Now..." She breathed in deep. "The only question now is where am I?" She extinguished the fire, looking around. She was standing outside the entrance to a cave, but she was in a truly beautiful forest. She walked over to a tree and began to scale it. Despite not being a physical person, tree climbing came second nature to her, and soon she was standing at the top of the tallest tree, looking over everything. Much to her horror as amazement, trees extended for miles. She climbed down. "Wherever an exit is, it's not around here..." She murmured. She sat down for a moment, trying to think this over. The last thing she'd remembered, she was in the hospital bleeding profusely. They'd practically pronounced her dead. She'd closed her eyes, and then wound up in that cave. Either this was the afterlife, or someone had taken her and healed her. "But those skeletons..." She thought. "It's like they (whatever they is) intended to eat me! Why heal me first?" She got back up. No point in worrying about it. She couldn't get out of the forest, but it was obvious something did save her. Perhaps, if it did try to eat her, she could use her Fire Magic to fight it off. As she walked back into the cave, she conjured the flames again. Instead of walking, she merely slid down to the bottom when she reached the slope, and this time, conjured up several fireballs, positioning them where the most light would spread. She sat there for hours, simply making the fire dance, before she could hear something coming down. Much to her shock, it was not human. The creature was difficult, yet simple to describe. It took the form of a large, scaled unicorn, with crimson eyes, a horn like a katana, and it's tail was more like a whip than a true bushy tail. It looked down at her with piercing eyes. "So...you've come to..." She gulped. It's voice was calm, but deep, and it took her a minute to realize she was not hearing it. "Telepathy..." She was fascinated now. "I am pleased to see that you are well." The creature turned it's head to the skeletons. "They have not been so lucky." "So...th-those were people you were trying to save?" She was nervous. The creature commanded a type of total authority she'd never felt before. "Yes. It was quite unfortunate that their bodies were unable to handle the treatment. You are unique. Because you have survived, I can now bestow you with something beyond imagination. I will grant you the power of gods." End